narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 541 Diskussion
So die Spoiler sind draussen! Neben Badeszenen, scheint E ernstzumachen, wird jedoch von Bee gestoppt. Und die beiden haben ne Rückblende.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 10:54, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :hmm.. ein kampf zwichen e und naruto wäre nice, doch eine rückblende fänd ich jetzt nicht gut, wäre langweilig [[Benutzer:MegaPimpf1|'MegaPimpf1']](Dissi) 15:27, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::wie man sieht, sind Bee und É keine echten Brüder... irgendwie enttäuschend :( LipiNoBakuha 17:08, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :::kapitel war schon irgend wie cool blos ich hab gedacht naruto ist schneller als der raikage. wollte naruto eigentlich mal ein jutsu mit fingerzeichen einsetzten? 93.222.121.87 17:34, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) also lees gesichtsausdruck und haltung aufm ersten bild ist ja mal wieder typisch^^ [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 17:48, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hmm... bee und raikage sind also keine richtigen brüder =/ das ändert so einiges. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 18:31, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) @johnny was meinst du damit das sich was ändert. ich find es schade das dieser Kampf etwas kurz war "Naruto vs. É". da hätte ich gern gesehen ob Naruto eine changs gegen É hätte und ob Naruto gegen ihn was neues aus probiert. soweit ich weiß wird doch Hachibi in einem Verwandten des Raikagen versiegelt. Also müssen die beiden i-wie verwandt sein[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 19:39, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Ist der Raikage jetzt vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden?[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 20:51, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) an darkpain: e hatte keinen leiblichen bruder deswegen musste jemand gecastet^^ werden. und das war halt bee der dann als bruder fungiert hat mit den pflichten eines raikage bruders halt. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 20:55, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Das die beiden keine echten Brüder sind, sondern "nur" so eine krasse Freundschaft haben, dass sie sich als Brüder ansehen, ist mal wieder son typisches Kishimoto-Ding, die bringt der echt jedesmal. Als es hieß Rückblende hab ich schon sowas geahnt, dass die beiden keine echten Brüder sind enttäuscht mich jetzt aber doch etwas. (Obwohl man merkt, dass er sich das erst viel später ausgedacht haben muss, dafür sehen sich die beiden zu ähnlich...)--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 22:36, 1. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :anscheinend ist B(ee) auch nicht sein richtiger Name. Der Kerl am Anfang sagt ja, das der der den Test besteht den Namen B bekommt. Eben als Gefolgsman von A oder in unserem Fall É LipiNoBakuha 08:34, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::und so wies aussieht heißen alle Raikage A, also heißt A in echt auch anders...--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 10:30, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::wie heist das kapitel eigentlich? blöd das wir nich wissen ob der 2. raikage der vater des 3. ist sonst könnte man davon ausgehn das das kageamt in kumo vererbt wird. [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) Das muss sich Kishi echt später ausgedacht haben, weil nicht nur, dass sie sich total ähnlich aussehen (beide schwarz, blonde Haare nach hinten, schwarze Lippen), sondern auch, dass A ihn auch total wie seinen kleinen Bruder behandelt hatte(als Killerbee von Sasuke mitgenommen wurde..). Ich mein, wenn man jetzt im Kapitel sieht, wie gefühllos er ist und sagt, dass er auch seinen Bruder nebenbei töten könne, doch dass er wegen dem Bijuu-Dama brauchbarer im Krieg ist und deshalb erst Naruto getötet werden sollte, wieso wäre er dann davor wegen Bee immer so ausgerastet und hat diesen ganzen Aufstand (Kage-Treffen) wegen ihn gemacht und all die Tische emotionalerweise kapputt gemacht. (Vielleicht hat Kishi das ja aber auch gemacht, um einfach ne Erklärung dafür zu haben, wieso A so kalt auch gegenüber seinen "Bruder" ist. Übrigens muss dann wohl auch Shii, also C einen anderen Namen haben.) Und noch was, wieso macht niemand was, es ist doch inzwischen Kapitel, Folge und soagar neuer Band raus.[[Benutzer:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 13:05, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) kann mir das jemand erklären ich hatte gedacht der raikage heist Ê. und wiso nennt ihr ih n jetzt A. :es hat damit zutun, dass kishimoto für ihre namen die engl. aussprache gewählt hat, halt die engl. variante und überhaupt sollen ihre namen engl. ursprungs sein. deswegen steht bei den anderen der raikage "A" also A wird engl. ausgesprochen, so auch bei killerbee und shii. wir schreiben die namen nun mal so wie sie geschrieben werden, also so wie sie tatsächlich sind, ausnahme bei killerbee (im jap. kirabi) da sein name eine direkte andeutung auf muhamed alis titel ist, der auf jap. killerbee: キラ一ビ一 (kirabi) geschrieben wird. raikages name ist im japanischen ein langes "E" und shiis halt n' langes "shi" ^^ - also klingt ausgesprochen wie engl. A und C. Das ist alles... <--- von johnny geklaut :D [[Benutzer:YunaHatake|'YunaHatake']](Dissi) 17:14, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) : :der verwirrt voll Jönäs 17:39, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::was ist daran verwirrdend? xDD È = A, Bee = B und Shii = C :) Namen sind japanisch, Aussprache eben Englisch :p LipiNoBakuha 18:51, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::übrigens ich hab den artikel für den neuen mangaband gemacht kann mir jemand sagen ob man den verwenden kann? Jönäs 19:36, 2. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hi ich hab mal überlegt kann es vielleicht sein das in Kumogakure der Raikage den Buchstabe A bekommt(weil er ja der Anführer ist). bei Bee er bekommt den Buchstaben B weil er mit dem Raikage das Daburu Rariatto gleich geschafft hat. kann es auch sein das Daburu Rariatto von zwei (richtigen) Brüder eigendlich benutz. im Kapitel 541 unterhält sich ja der 3 Raikage mit dem eine Shinobi darüber das die das ganze nicht machen müssten hätte der 4 Raikage einen richtigen Bruder. da es mit Bee funktioniert bezeichnen sie sich ja als Brüder. ist euch des aufgefallen das naruto wieder versucht kagebunshin no juztsu einzusetzten. aber hat ihm das hachibi nicht erklärt er solle kein schattendoppelgänger machen während er sich im tailed beast chakra moodos befindet.Jönäs 13:58, 9. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ja aber er wurde ja dabei gestört. weil sich Bee zwischen Naruto und È drängte. da durch sieht man aber auch das das Justus Schattendoppelgänger sein standart Jutsu ist. das mein doch jetzt ganed. er hätte es eingesetzt wenn er nicht von bee abgestoppt wäre. und das mit dem standard jutsu weis jeder. ich denke mir vieeleicht hat bee naruto nicht nur vorm raikage geschützt sondern auch vor seinem jutsu. naruto wird dann imer wenn er sich im modus befindet und das wird noch häufig passieren gezwungen sein jutsus entwickeln ohne doppelgänger. des find ich sau geil wenn es so ist . vielleicht lernt naruto mehr fuutun jutsus oder auch man paar coole taijutsusmoves. Jönäs 10:33, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC) hi ich glaube nicht das Kishi für Naruto noch so die absoluten neuen Jutsus vor gesehen hat. ich weis das hier in den Foren sie viele erhoffen/wünschen das Naruto noch ein paar Fuutin Jutsu´s erlernt. ich selber hoffe das Kishi im ein noch komplet neues und unbekanntes Element und Jutsus gibt genauso wie Sasuke´s Enton. weil ich es nich gerade fair und gut finde das Sasuke neue Techniken aus dem Ärmel Schüttelt und Naruto immer Nach dem gleichen Schema vor geht.(auch wen man schon im Anime/Filme gesehen hat was es für unterschiedlich Varianten vom Rasengan existieren) Dragoneyes1 ich geb dir ja recht aber er darf/soll keine kagebunshin mehr einsetzten. ich finde das mit dem elemtent hört sich gut an ich glaube an die theorie das naruto das sechste elemnt nun bestitz welches auch der rikudo sennin bestitz hat. Jönäs 20:28, 10. Jun. 2011 (UTC)